A virtual machine (VM) generally refers to a software-based implementation of a machine in a virtualization environment, in which the hardware resources of a physical computer (e.g., CPU, memory, etc.) are virtualized or transformed into the underlying support for the fully functional virtual machine that can run its own operating system and applications on the underlying physical resources just like a real computer.
Virtualization generally works by inserting a thin layer of software directly on the computer hardware or on a host operating system. This layer of software contains a virtual machine monitor or “hypervisor” that allocates hardware resources dynamically and transparently. Multiple operating systems may run concurrently on a single physical computer and share hardware resources with each other. By encapsulating an entire machine, including CPU, memory, operating system, and network devices, a virtual machine may be completely compatible with most standard operating systems, applications, and device drivers. Most modern implementations allow several operating systems and applications to safely run at the same time on a single computer, with each having access to the resources it needs when it needs them.
One reason for the broad adoption of virtualization in modern business and computing environments is because of the resource utilization advantages provided by virtual machines. Without virtualization, if a physical machine is limited to a single dedicated operating system, then during periods of inactivity by the dedicated operating system the physical machine may not be utilized to perform useful work. This may be wasteful and inefficient if there are users on other physical machines which are currently waiting for computing resources. Virtualization allows multiple VMs to share the underlying physical resources so that during periods of inactivity by one VM, other VMs can take advantage of the resource availability to process workloads. This can produce great efficiencies for the utilization of physical devices, and can result in reduced redundancies and better resource cost management.
A virtualization environment (e.g., a distributed computing cluster) may often include dozens or hundreds of nodes, each of which may have multiple Internet protocol (IP) addresses. Given the large number of nodes, it may be difficult or cumbersome to manually assign all the IP addresses to be used by the nodes. Manual entry of the IP addresses may be cumbersome. Providing a specific API or script to allocate the IP addresses may be unnecessarily complex.